


Kiss Me

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Consent, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Good Boyfriend, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, respecting boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: “Derek,” Stiles whined from his back, since he was carrying him like the child he was piggy-back style. “I’m hungry.”“You’re not hungry, you ate at the pub,” Derek reminded him, using his foot to push open the loft door and getting them inside. He had to rearrange his grip under Stiles’ ass with one arm so he could shut and lock the door behind them.“I want cake.”“You’re drunk, not high, you don’t want cake.”“I do,” Stiles whined. “Cake and sex. Oh my God, can we have sexwhileeating cake?”“No, we’re definitely not going to be eating cake and having sex at the same time.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 20
Kudos: 859





	Kiss Me

Derek was starting to get tired of his Betas playing their favourite game of ‘gang up on the human,’ because said human was his boyfriend, and it was starting to get mean. And also a little unfair, because Derek very much loved Stiles, but taking care of a drunk Stiles virtually every weekend was tiresome, and also meant lost time with him. 

They both worked during the week, so weekends were the only days they could truly spend time together. That was hard to do if Stiles was drunk Friday night, hungover Saturday, and then they had to do necessary domestic shit like laundry, the dishes and groceries on Sunday. It was like his Betas wanted to deprive him of a social life, at this point. 

Maybe they were jealous. Maybe they wanted Stiles and if they couldn’t have him, then neither could Derek. 

He doubted it, but he had to justify their actions _somehow_ otherwise why the hell did they keep getting his boyfriend blackout drunk every damn Friday? And Stiles had missed out on so much as a teenager given the life he’d been forced into that Derek couldn’t even fault him for wanting to go out and drink himself unconscious whenever the opportunity presented himself. 

At least he wasn’t unconscious today, which meant Derek could try and sober him up a _little_ bit before he passed out. He’d have less of a hangover tomorrow. Not that Derek didn’t help him when he had one, but still, he liked Stiles better when he wasn’t feeling the aftereffects of over-imbibing. 

“Derek,” Stiles whined from his back, since he was carrying him like the child he was piggy-back style. “I’m hungry.”

“You’re not hungry, you ate at the pub,” Derek reminded him, using his foot to push open the loft door and getting them inside. He had to rearrange his grip under Stiles’ ass with one arm so he could shut and lock the door behind them. 

“I want cake.” 

“You’re drunk, not high, you don’t want cake.” 

“I do,” Stiles whined. “Cake and sex. Oh my God, can we have sex _while_ eating cake?” 

“No, we’re definitely not going to be eating cake and having sex at the same time.” Derek didn’t want crumbs in their bed. Also, eating cake while having sex sounded a lot more complicated than Stiles’ drunk brain was probably supplying. 

“But why?” Stiles whined, stretching out the last word and burying his face in the back of Derek’s neck. Every exhale had goosebumps break out across Derek’s skin, but he wasn’t going to be tempted. 

Stiles may have been his boyfriend, and he _may_ have smelled like arousal, and Derek _may_ be totally and entirely fucking horny as shit right now, but this was one line he would never cross. Stiles had once told him he didn’t mind if they fucked while he was inebriated, because it was Derek, and they were dating, but Derek didn’t care. 

If Stiles was in any state of mind where he couldn’t say no, Derek was not going to fuck him, no matter how long they’d been dating, or how much he wanted to. Consent was still a big thing for him, and he wasn’t going to take advantage of Stiles like that. Just because they were dating didn’t mean he was entitled to fuck Stiles whenever he wanted. 

Stiles respected his boundaries, so Derek was going to respect Stiles’. It was only fair. 

But _man_ did drunk Stiles make it hard sometimes. At least he wasn’t trying to undress him today like that other time he’d gotten drunk. That had been stressful and Derek had ended up sleeping on the couch. Stiles really liked to test his self-control, because he was so fucking attractive and beautiful and Derek loved his perfect, smart brain and his amazing loyalty and his hilarious personality and just... He loved him. 

Everything about him. Derek loved him so much. 

It was always awkward climbing the stairs while carrying Stiles, because they twisted and turned, but he somehow managed it every time. Walking into their room, he once again held Stiles under the ass with one forearm before reaching down with the other to pull the blankets back on Stiles’ side of the bed. 

Stiles was now kissing and biting at the back of his neck, which was doing _nothing_ to help the goosebumps breaking out across every inch of Derek’s skin. 

“Okay, down you go.” Derek turned and slowly lowered himself until Stiles’ butt hit the bed, then pulled himself away from him. 

Turning back to Stiles, he kept hold of one wrist to keep him upright and stripped him out of his shirt and under-shirt. Stiles whined about being cold, but Derek just tossed the discarded items onto the floor and reached under his pillow for his nightshirt, tugging it on. It was much harder putting clothes _on_ than taking them _off_ a drunk person. 

He let Stiles fall backwards on the bed when he bent down to untie his shoes and yank them off, following up with his socks and then moving to undo his jeans. Stiles wiggled his hips enticingly, but Derek tried to detach himself from what he was doing and stripped him out of his jeans and boxers. He got his sweats on as quickly as possible, since Stiles was _not_ making it easy for him, and then stood to reposition him so he was lying down properly on the bed, pulling the blankets up over him. 

“I’m gonna go and grab you some water,” Derek said, and when he tried to stand, Stiles threw his arms around his neck and yanked him back down. Derek almost fell right on top of him but managed to get one hand to either side of his boyfriend’s body and avoided crushing him. 

“Derek,” Stiles breathed against his face, trying to tug him down further. “Kiss me.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you love me.” 

“I do,” Derek confirmed, kissing Stiles’ forehead despite how much his boyfriend tried to get him to kiss his lips. “I do love you. But I prefer kissing you when you’re sober.” 

“Mean,” Stiles whined, but Derek just smiled and pulled out from under his arms. It was easy to do, considering Stiles was incapable of doing anything right now, let alone force his Werewolf boyfriend to stay in place. 

Heading back downstairs, Derek filled two glasses with water and detoured to grab the aspirin from the bathroom. He knew from experience that when Stiles woke up later, he was immediately going to go for the aspirin. 

Once he was back upstairs, he set one of the glasses down on the far end of the nightstand on Stiles’ side so he wouldn’t knock it over, and put the aspirin beside it. Then he sat again and forced Stiles to sit up, helping him drink water until the glass was empty. 

“Get some sleep,” he ordered, kissing Stiles’ forehead again and helping him get settled. Pulling the blanket back up over his boyfriend, Stiles twisted around until he was almost cocooned in them, nuzzling into his pillow. 

“Love you,” he slurred. 

“Love you too, Stiles.” Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ unruly hair and sighed, shaking his head before getting to his feet. 

He was going to have to work his Betas _extra hard_ over the next few days so that hopefully they’d be too exhausted to go out on Friday and he could have a sober boyfriend on a weekend for a change. 

Though drunk Stiles was hilarious, and Derek was _definitely_ going to bring up the fact that he’d walked into _two_ doors on his way out of the pub to the car. 

Humans were the best. Derek loved his human so fucking much. 

And he always felt a small warmth in his chest every time Stiles told him he loved him, too. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
